Cagalli
by SeungLee
Summary: Spoiler! Athrun has left the battle field after having Savior destroyed and now is facing the heartbreak of Cagalli's pain through Kira's words. How will he react?
1. Chapter One

**Cagalli…**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny nor anything that is under their namesake. This is a story just purely for the imagination of what could be instead what was made. So enjoy the story…

A story set after GSD episode 28. I wondered what it could be like for Athrun and wrote something up, don't know if it'll stay like this or will I add more. Depends on the series…since they are starting to get on my nerves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"CAGALLI!"

Emerald green eyes looked around in hopes of finding the woman he called out for. He only meant disappointment as he found himself in living quarters on the Minerva. He had had a rough battle out over the waters and his best friend was the one to tear him into pieces. It had only been a few days since battle, many lives were lost and yet there was one that was almost taken him…

"Cagalli," Athrun Zala whispered her name in hopes that she would just appear before him. But it would not be so, her brother's words rang in his head. He was scolded by his best friend Kira Yamato, about what Cagalli had been going through. Athrun sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he stood up. He would not get any more sleep that evening.

Athrun turned on his computer console and began looking through files. He looked for anything that could lead him to the location that Archangel was located. He needed to talk to them again, he wanted to see her…he wanted to know what she was going through. Why he could have been so blind?

Cagalli Yula Athha by name sake was the rightful leader of Orb, and she was doing everything in her power to protect her people from dying. He told her to go home and annul the treaty with the Earth Alliance Federation and yet there she was on the battlefield trying to protect the country she loved and the ideas. He didn't know if he had made the mistake in what he said at their previous meeting or was she wrong for risking her life on the battle field and making the chaotic…but isn't war already a chaotic situation.

Still the words Kira shouted at him and when he tore his Gundam to pieces, he knew that some of his words were right. Cagalli cried for her people, she cried about the whole wedding situation…and he was partially to blame. If maybe he had returned sooner maybe Cagalli would have not agreed to the marriage and she would have stayed in Orb…if he didn't rush off to PLANT like he did maybe Yuuna Roma Seiran would not have made his advances on her…

There were too many what if's and what could have been, what should have been done, and yet they still made the decisions they did. Athrun went up to PLANT, Cagalli in his absence agreed to the marriage, whether or not that she fully agreed to the treaty…in the long run she was out numbered but the other council members. Cagalli was a strong willed woman and yet she still not have the power to be a politician…she is too honest.

Cagalli was a sincere woman and she acted with her heart and true emotions. She did not back down from anyone but lately her spirit had been worn thin due to the fact of her being the head representative. It would take out the fight in anyone and yet she kept on going when she had nothing left in her. Athrun sighed heavily, he wanted to be near her…it had been too long she he held her in his arms….but would she accept him now that he had reenlisted with ZAFT?

There were no time for questions he began looking through the logs, anything for sign that Archangel was near by or in a remote location for him to just get in touch with them. He quickly then sent out a message and trying to make sure it could not be traced unless he wanted it to be. He then began his drastic search for the one woman that held his heart, but would she break it now due to their current situation?

He would not make any hesitations, it was in her hands…it was in the hand of Cagalli on what she would do with his heart. He would leave ZAFT again if it meant being with her, but he had to be certain of a few things first. Athrun stopped, there were always complications…was he really the one that put them there. When he reenlisted it meant that he could not leave ZAFT after what had happened…would there even be a chance after the war was over….when would it be over?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain there is a message coming in," Miriallia Haww announced as it caught the attention of the bridge crew that was currently there. Murrue Ramius quickly turned her attention to her as the other two men on the bridge as well turned their eyes on the young girl.

"Who is it from?" Murrue asked with a curious glare.

"It says that 'I wish to see the princess if she is willingly to meet her once knight. Please meet me at the island we once met tomorrow at noon.' That is all," Miriallia said simply and Murrue tilted her head to the side.

"Do you think it would be Athrun?" Murrue asked simply and then Arnold Newman made a remark.

"Why would he want to see her, he almost let her die during the last battle," Arnold said simply with a shrug.

"Unless he has a guilty conscious after all he was her body guard for two years," Dalida Lolaha Chandra II said with a smirk. "I mean, Miriallia here dumped Elsman."

"HEY!" Miriallia said playfully. Newman and Chandra shared a laugh as Murrue just smiled at their playful manner. Though Murrue saw that twinkle in her eye, she did have some kind of feeling for the blonde coordinator that helped them during the previous war. He had chosen to stay and help their side and knew there had to be something more.

"The more pressing matter is should we even bother telling Cagalli," Murrue said simply halting the comebacks and stabs at making each other laugh.

"It is her decision to make in the long run," Miriallia said simply.

"I'll go tell her then," Murrue stood up and left the bridge. "Do you know where she might be?"

"I think she is in her quarters talking with Kira," Newman said simply.

"Alright, keep things under check till I return," Murrue quickly made her way to find Cagalli. She began wandering down the hallways of the ship and wandered how she would break the news to Cagalli. How would Kira take it? He had become protective of her the past few days and Cagalli had fallen into depression about the events the previous days.

She reached Cagalli's quarters and knocked softly and Kira appeared in front of her. Kira smiled at her and she noticed Cagalli sitting off in the corner back of the room. Murrue entered slowly and Cagalli turned to face her after trying to desperately wipe away her tears and Murrue took notice that Cagalli was no longer wearing her ring from Athrun.

"We got a message and we believe it is from Athrun, he wants to meet Cagalli on the island they first met," Murrue said plainly and Kira's smile fell from his face. Murrue could see that he was far from being satisfied.

"Why does he want to meet?" Kira asked flatly and Cagalli looked as she was conflicted in her feelings.

"I can't say, the message just stated that he wanted to see his princess and at noon at the island." Murrue said simply, "let me know the decision soon…"

"I'll go alone," Cagalli stood up.

"Cagalli…" Kira looked at his twin sister with concerned eyes but knew that this was something she had already decided. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have to know for sure where we stand," Cagalli said simply. "If he and I are meant to be together, just like you and Lacus."

Murrue smiled as Kira blushed, he had grown much but at the mention of the pink princess he would become flustered. Kira was still very innocent in that sense and yet when it came to his sister he was wise beyond his years. It was a wonder how he could be two different people yet it was within the same body.

"Then we'll depart tomorrow morning, we might not arrive exactly at noon at the location but it will have to do, a man should always wait," Murrue said with a wink and Cagalli nodded. Kira smiled as the women shared a moment of understanding. Kira however would be prepared for anything that would happen if there was a chance this was a setup by ZAFT and they were using Athrun.

Kira and Murrue left Cagalli alone as she then sat down. She saw some paper and a pen to begin writing a letter to Athrun. She did not know what the words that would appear on the pages but it would be there and also she would place the ring within the pages of the letter. She sighed as she let all of her emotions write onto the page and once she ended it…the ring Athrun gave her slipped into the envelope. She sighed heavily, she would shed no more tears for Athrun, and they were now reserved for those who died in Orb. She then stood up and began changing to sleep and picked out an outfit for when she would meet Athrun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cagalli Yula Athha…Strike Rouge, Launching!"

The bridge crew stood there watching as she launched off to meet Athrun. They had arrived some time after the clock struck noon but they would watch with hope that this was not the end. Kira was waiting in freedom just in case something were to happen while Cagalli was on the island with Athrun, it was odd…Kira remembered when Athrun had told him on how he met Cagalli. Athrun was the one with the Gundam and now Cagalli was the one with the mobile suit.

Strike Rogue landed and Athrun was wearing his ZAFT uniform. He was anxious and had waited several hours for Cagalli to arrive and there she was. She was in a simple white dress as she came out of the Strike Rouge. Athrun was surprised she was wearing a dress but held no object and was glad no perverted boys were looking under her dress. It was a spaghetti dress and pure white with color of green that matched Athrun's eyes… Athrun remembered that he was the one that bought that dress.

He turned his face away from her, the pain of words Kira had told him only haunted him more. He loved Cagalli more than anything and yet they were standing on opposite sides of issues of the war. She was trying to protect her country and yet he was fighting the people she was trying to convince to go home. He would not show his pain, he would be damned if she saw the pain he was going through. However Cagalli was letting it show and when he looked up her left hand ring finger was bare and his heart stopped.

"Athrun," Cagalli was standing in front of him. He looked at her hand wide eyes and she knew he noticed and handed him the letter that was in that hand. "Take this…"

Athrun took it with sadden eyes and Cagalli knew this had to be done, they were on opposite sides. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to know how you were doing," Athrun said simply and his shoulder sunk. "Kira said that you were struggling about the whole situation…"

"It is no longer your concern about my actions, you made it clear the moment you walked away from me," Cagalli said with bitterness in her voice and it did not go unnoticed by Athrun.

"Cagalli…"

"You are reenlisted to ZAFT which means that I have no place in your life, makes me wonder if I ever did…" Cagalli said sadly and Athrun looked at her in shock. He did not know what to do at this point. He realized he had pushed her away from him and it was killing him.

"I'll be fine if that is what you are wondering," Cagalli said simply. "I'm not going to let my tears flow unless it is in the mourning of those who have lost their lives."

Athrun shook his head no but then opened the letter he wondered what it could have said to make her act this way. Cagalli noticed that he opened the letter and let it speak for itself. Athrun found the letter was the pouring of all of Cagalli's feelings over the time period that he was not by her side. It was crushing him at some of the empty words that were written into the pages. He looked up when he felt the ring slip into his hand. Cagalli was shedding tears and Athrun was fighting a losing battle with himself.

"I think there is nothing left to say, good bye." Cagalli said as she took her leave and Athrun now saw what Cagalli saw when he walked away from her. He would not let her walk away he dropped the letter into the sand and twirled her around into his arms. He held her tightly and Cagalli gasped in surprise. However the two were being watched by the Archangel crew on the bridge and Kira saw it on his monitor. The Minerva was watching as well from a distance and did not know what to think.

Talia just smiled but did nothing. She turned off the monitor as the crew was getting eager to see what would happen next. It was like an interesting drama that no one could find out the ending of and how ironic that Murrue Ramius of the Archangel did the same thing and the crew members had the same reaction.

"Forgive me," Athrun said simply as he cried. Cagalli didn't know what to say but she knew they could never be again if he stayed with ZAFT. Cagalli shed her own tears as she wretched her away out of his embrace.

"You chose where you belong, I must go back to where I belong," Cagalli said simply. "Give the ring to someone you can love and be with, since I can't be the one you really need now."

"No…" Athrun held onto her arms. "We can figure something out, when this is all over…"

"WHEN IS IT GOING TO BE OVER! You are on the side with ZAFT and no matter what they decide you must obey their orders!" Cagalli shouted as she fisted her hands by her sides. "It's like you can return to Orb now, even if I allowed you to, you would not be happy. It makes me wonder if you ever were happy with me the past two years."

"Cag…Cagalli…" Athrun was in shock at her response.

"You were so quick to reenlist to ZAFT and not even bother to contact me, I almost got married to man I would never love, and yet here you are telling me that when this is all over we can figure something out?" Cagalli got out of his arms. "You have that Fake Lacus Clyne; you can have her since I can't make you happy!"

"No!" Athrun then firmly pressed his lips against hers. Tears flowed like a river as he would not, he refused to let her go. But Cagalli would not have any of it. "Cagalli… please…"

"If you want me, then give me that ring if something can be figured out…but only if you really want to be with me and not some promise you made," Cagalli said as she ran off to her mobile suit but was stopped. Athrun had caught up to her and placed the ring back on Cagalli's finger.

"Just in case I don't come back," Athrun said softly but it was heard by Cagalli. Her back was towards him but she felt the ring slip on her finger. "We'll get married when this is all over, I'll be the one you stand with at the alter. No one else, so you promise to stay alive…you are more important to the world than I am."

Cagalli didn't turn around to look back, for if she did she would not have the strength to board her mobile suit. However she did hear, "I'll wear this ring that I was saving for that occasion on my right hand…" Cagalli couldn't resist and look to see Athrun placing a band on his right ring finger, "This is our promise, when this is all over."

"But…" Cagalli was cut off as Athrun kissed her and this time she was more willing to comply.

"Wait for me…" Athrun then placed a quick kiss on her lips and ran off to his craft. Cagalli didn't know what to think, but slowly made her way to her suit but…she took a look at Athrun's departing craft and wondered could they really make it work? ZAFT's once beloved Hero and the representative of Orb? Cagalli shook her head as she quickly made her way back to the Archangel and in due time events would reveal themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here it is…hope you liked it. See you around people!


	2. Chapter Two

**Cagalli…**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny nor anything that is under their namesake. This is a story just purely for the imagination of what could be instead what was made. So enjoy the story…

A story set after GSD episode 28. I wondered what it could be like for Athrun and wrote something up, don't know if it'll stay like this or will I add more. Depends on the series…since they are starting to get on my nerves.

Warning: I've read up on some official spoilers, or at least so they say. There will be a few things in here that might happen if the spoilers are true. So if you don't want to get too spoiled don't read and if you don't mind, having a guess then go ahead and read. Probably at this point this is going to be a more AU story since it is not the true storyline.

Had to write another chapter due to popular demand!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just in case I don't come back," Athrun said softly but it was heard by Cagalli. Her back was towards him but she felt the ring slip on her finger. "We'll get married when this is all over, I'll be the one you stand with at the alter. No one else, so you promise to stay alive…you are more important to the world than I am."

Cagalli didn't turn around to look back, for if she did she would not have the strength to board her mobile suit. However she did hear, "I'll wear this ring that I was saving for that occasion on my right hand…" Cagalli couldn't resist and look to see Athrun placing a band on his right ring finger, "This is our promise, when this is all over."

"But…" Cagalli was cut off as Athrun kissed her and this time she was more willing to comply.

"Wait for me…" Athrun then placed a quick kiss on her lips and ran off to his craft. Cagalli didn't know what to think, but slowly made her way to her suit but…she took a look at Athrun's departing craft and wondered could they really make it work? ZAFT's once beloved Hero and the representative of Orb? Cagalli shook her head as she quickly made her way back to the Archangel and in due time events would reveal themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Two**

Athrun sat down in the meeting hall that he was meant to meet Chairman Gilbert Dullindal along with Captain Talia Gladys, Arthur Trine, and the other pilots of the Minerva. Shinn had greatly disobeyed orders by taking Stellar back to the EAF, but no one knows for sure if she is alive or dead. However, it was no longer his concern. The war only seemed to escalate more as the days passed by, and Athrun's only concern was when he could be with Cagalli again. He stared down at his right hand, it was the only thing keeping him stable on this two feet…he made a promise to his fiancée and he was sure as hell going to keep it.

"Ah, welcome…welcome!" Dullindal greeted as the ZAFT soldiers all stood at attention saluting. Rey was then given a hug, Dullindal had been more or less his father since Rau Le Cruset passed on. "Tell me, was everything well enough for you all to come into space?"

"We had some difficulty getting here but it was not all too bad," Talia responded as she sat down but of course Gilbert sat down to the woman that held his heart. Due to some rules that were set up by PLANT, they were not allowed to have children together. Everything was arranged in PLANT, even when it came down to having children. However, it would appear that their feelings for each other still burned rather brightly.

"Hello everyone!" Mia entered the room, of course everyone still believing she was the real Lacus Clyne. Athrun just wondered when she would give up the hoax, but it would appear that she had no desire in doing so. It appeared she loved the whole idea of being Lacus and did not plan on returning it to the real Lacus.

"Oh Miss Lacus," Arthur said with a huge smile. The others greeted her warmly however Luna did know the truth. She didn't react well but kept on a good face of friendship, although she began questioning along of the motives done by Dullindal.

"I see you have come," Dullindal motioned for Lacus to sit next to Athrun, which she did but clung to his arm. "Lunamaria, you seem to be healing up nicely."

"Yes," Luna said simply as she looked over at the chairman. "I've still under the doctor's orders on not trying to pilot any mobile suits for a while."

"I would have to agree with them," Dullindal said simply and Rey then placed a hand on Luna's.

"You don't have to worry about it, she's been safe on the ship…though after all the battles it is hard to say the ship is safe anymore either," Luna blushed at the action and Rey pulled his hand back.

"Anything else that is new?" Dullindal asked casually that caused the others to look at him strange. They knew that Shinn almost had a court martial but he was only demoted in rank. Also his piloting rights were taken away by Talia, she did not think he had the right to be a pilot if he was not going to follow orders.

"Not much since we last reported to you," Talia said simply.

"I see, well the question is at hand," Gilbert turned to look over at Athrun and Mia. "When will the lovely Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala be married?"

Athrun looked at him dazed, "huh?"

"Ah yes!" Mia shouted with excitement and Luna looked grossly shocked. She did not like the idea, mainly because she knew that this Lacus was a FAKE! She was extremely shocked and knew that she did not like the predicament of what was going on.

"Yes, it has been prolonged long enough," Dullindal said with a smile. However Athrun showed shocked and not knowing what to think when he felt Mia tugging at his right hand.

"What is this?" Mia looked at him and Dullindal looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"Its…well, its…." Athrun was at a loss for words. He didn't know really what to say when someone came barging through the door.

"Chairman…" A soldier was breathing hard as Dullindal stood up. The people in the room looked over at him. He quickly went over to console and turned on the television screen.

"Archangel," Dullindal arched his eyebrow as he looked over beside it was the Eternal. He growled in frustration. "What is the meaning of this?"

"They are claiming that Miss Lacus is a fake and have evidence to prove it," he said between gasps. "Also there was a message for Commander Elsman."

"What was that about?" Athrun asked as he walked over to the young soldier.

"Something about that he owed a girl an apology," the soldier looked bewildered and Athrun knew automatically who it was. It was Miriallia Haww, there was some kind of connection between Dearka and her. It was never quite understood what it was. Dearka had arrived looking confused also Yzak walked in.

"So Athrun, did you know that your Orb Princess is driving our people on the field crazy," Yzak said simply with his arms crossed. "You never got to tame her and yet I don't think she'll listen to you now that you wear that uniform."

"What is going on," Talia asked. "I will return to the Minerva and confront…"

"This is a message not only for the PLANTS but also the EAF, if either forces do not back down…we'll be forced to take drastic action," then Murrue Ramius appeared upon the screen.

"Athrun, who is she?" Talia asked as she looked over at him.

"Murrue Ramius, the captain of the Archangel…at one time she served under the jurisdiction of the EAF but then chose her own path and sided with Orb in their efforts to bring down the war." Athrun said softly and then his eyes grew wide as Cagalli appeared on the screen in her flight suit. "No…"

The screen went blank but Dearka saw Miriallia on board the Archangel which just made him feel uneasy. What was going on? Dearka grabbed Athrun's front of the uniform. "What the hell is Mir doing on that ship?"

"You think I know, when I saw her on earth she was just a freelance photographer and not back as the CIC on the Archangel," Athrun pulled out of the grip. "You ask if me if I know the answers to your questions. I didn't even know that the Archangel came up to space much less that the Eternal was back in action."

"Which means the Lacus Clyne is aboard it," Yzak then pointed his gun at the woman that looked like Lacus. "I suggest you speak up on who you really are…"

Dullindal was caught in his act, and one of the top ranking officers in the ZAFT military had spotted it out. He was not going to be safe for much longer thanks to this. He just stared as Mia had the look of fear written all over her face. Lunamaria walked away from her knowing full well that she was a fake but Rey stayed next to her. He knew that her injuries did not fully heal.

Shinn looked at her with a questioning look, who was this girl? If she wasn't the real Lacus Clyne then is the real one really aboard the Eternal. So many questions not only rolling through Shinn's mind but also in all of those that stood in the presence of the imposter.

"I suggest you start talking, I have no reserve on shooting someone pretending of someone I know very well," Yzak said as he slowly took steps closer and everyone looked at him with caution in their eyes.

Athrun stood in front of her, "Her name is Mia Campbell, she was asked to take up the image of Lacus since the real Lacus Clyne was on Earth. No one could get in contact with her since she secluded herself from the rest of the world. Since Lacus was quite popular and had a strong influence on the people of PLANT it was easier to have someone in her place."

"So you protect this girl knowing full well that she was a fake?" Dearka said simply with an arched eyebrow.

"That is not the point, she has done nothing wrong," Athrun stated simply.

"So you chose her over the blonde?" Dearka asked with an arched eyebrow. "Dude, I'm lucky I am not you. Because if that were the case, the princess of Orb would have my head ordered on a silver platter."

"What," Mia looked up at him as he winced. "You were in a relationship?"

"Dearka," Athrun growled at him.

"I think we should contact her to let her know that she has been a second choice all along," Yzak stated flatly and Dearka nodded in agreement. "I think they wouldn't mind seeing us with them. Majority of the ZAFT military would follow after us anyway. Just like the previous war, we get to stand in the middle."

"I wouldn't mind, as long as I got to be on the archangel," Dearka said with a shrug. "What are we going to do about that fake…"

"We should just let her rot as her identity is revealed," Yzak said simply as he put his gun back in its holster.

"After you," Dearka motioned and then looked over at Athrun, "I'll tell Cagalli that she isn't invited to this wedding I heard about."

"Dearka…" Before Athrun could stop him he was gone. Dullindal was about to order at having them stopped but the ones surrounding the room had overheard the whole thing. They let Yzak and Dearka have safe passage. However, now the question remained on who the Archangel would side with even though they would be on the side of those against the turmoil.

Athrun was torn into several pieces, now would he have to shoot at his friends. Athrun looked at his right hand and looked at the ring. His heart only belonged to Cagalli and here they were with an ultimatum and it was not a pretty one. Everyone was making decisions and the EAF seemed not caring. However there was evidence of ZAFT military ships siding with Eternal and Archangel. PLANTs were torn now.

"Chairman," Talia said simply as she looked over at him.

"This is not how things were meant to happen," Dullindal said simply. "Nothing like this was to repeat like the last war. However it seems that fate is not on our side."

"What are our orders?" Talia asked as the pilots all stood awaiting their orders…but something would happen that would not be expected…

"I am leaving," Lunamaria stated and everyone turned to her. "I want to go to the Archangel."

"Lunamaria," Rey said simply and she looked over at him. "You can't be serious…you can't fly anything in your condition and you could be considered a traitor."

"I don't care, I have to know what they are fighting for, it seems that we had been doing nothing but causing more conflict," Luna shouted with tears. "I agree when they showed up in the battlefield they caused chaos but at the same time it was something about them taking a risk for even themselves makes me wonder."

"Then I'll go with you," Rey said simply. "As long as you return back with me to the Minerva."

"I can't promise that," Lunamaria said with a sad smile. "But we'll see."

"Good enough," Rey then saluted Dullindal and walked out with Lunamaria. Then maybe some questions that could be answered will happen with Rey and Luna's visit.

Athrun only had one thought in his head, _Cagalli…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This has changed a lot before I posted this online. I hope that you like it and I will make an additional chapter. Maybe make it like a short story or run with it. We'll see…hehehe..talk to you laterz!

**YAHOO SUMMER VACATION! FINALS ARE OVER!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Cagalli…**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny nor anything that is under their namesake. This is a story just purely for the imagination of what could be instead what was made. So enjoy the story…

A story set after GSD episode 28. I wondered what it could be like for Athrun and wrote something up, don't know if it'll stay like this or will I add more. Depends on the series…since they are starting to get on my nerves.

Warning: I've read up on some official spoilers, or at least so they say. There will be a few things in here that might happen if the spoilers are true. So if you don't want to get too spoiled don't read and if you don't mind, having a guess then go ahead and read. Probably at this point this is going to be a more AU story since it is not the true storyline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Three**

"Wow, this ship looks nice," Lunamaria said as she took a look around. She wanted to get inside of Athrun Zala's head. She had to know why in the first war he had sided with this ship and all of the glory that it once was. And probably would still be. She walked slowly with the aide of Rey. He didn't like the idea of her coming her, but was not afraid of taking her back by force if he needed to.

"Welcome to the Archangel," Murrue said simply as the two arrived into the conference room where the two had been waiting. "I'm sorry if you have been waiting long, I was surprised to hear you accompany Dearka and his friend to our ship."

"I just wanted to see what this ship was about, there are some things that confuse me about Athrun," Lunamaria said simply.

"Athrun is mature for his age but he still has a lot to learn when it comes to making decisions and feeling it is right," Kira entered the room and Lacus Clyne…the real Lacus. Lunamaria stood up as did Rey to see her, really her in the flesh. They were surprised and Lacus just smiled to motion them to sit down.

"Athrun has always been a strong minded individual, always trying to do what is right. He finally was able to decide that after making a few interactions with people around him," Lacus said simply as she stood next to Kira.

"I see, but what are you fighting for?" Rey asked and Lunamaria looked at all of them.

"For peace, a world where Coordinators and Naturals can live in peace," Murrue said simply. "I believe everyone on this ship thinks the same way. We don't see how Naturals and Coordinators are any different; we both hold emotions, bleed red blood…"

"We are fighting for peace too," Lunamaria argued.

"While taking lives," Kira said simply. "We try not to take anyone's life and prevent as much fighting as possible but we know we can't do it alone. Thanks to Lacus, she brought the Eternal back and along with many ZAFT forces that believe in our cause."

"Yes, true peace can be achieved but there are those that will never stop fighting for what they call a Pure World or a strong Coordinator World. But we realize that is not always the majority." Lacus said simply, "Right now the EAF is making themselves look like bullies and more people are able to accept Coordinators as equals and people."

"I don't understand how you can stand in the middle of all this," Lunamaria said shockingly. "I don't know how I should stand."

"Follow your heart," Lacus told her.

Kira just nodded, "I know being a soldier you must follow orders but there is a time when you should make your own decisions. You should probably stay with your ship till you know what is right for you."

"I guess you are correct, but I just had to see what your views were on the matter," Lunamaria then paused. "Is Miss Cagalli here on the ship?"

Rey looked over at her with an arched eyebrow. Then Cagalli walked in with her flight suit already on and ready to launch at moment's notice. Lunamaria and Rey both stood up and looked over at her with curious looks.

"What do you need?" Cagalli asked with her arms crossed.

"I just wanted to see you, that's all, I mean to tell Athrun you are alright," Lunamaria said slowly. "The chairman is trying to make Athrun get married with the fake Lacus."

"That is his choice," Cagalli said freely. "If he does go that way then I don't want to stop him, just means he still is a liar."

"Cagalli," Kira said with an arched eyebrow.

"Athrun says a lot of things, but sometimes when things get all complicated, he just goes with the flow instead of his heart," Cagalli shrugged. "You can tell him, that me waiting it is not going to be for much longer."

"Uh," Lunamaria looked confused and Cagalli left the room. The others just looked at her retreating figure and figured there was nothing they could do about it. She had probably made up her mind and going to stick with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few Hours Later….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what happened over there?" Dullindal asked the pair.

"They are fighting for a cause that looks beyond what everyone has envisioned," Lunamaria stated flatly.

"I see, and what might that be?" Dullindal asked…he looked between the two.

"They want to see this war come to an end," Rey said simply. "I don't think they are much of a threat…but they are planning to point their guns on both sides."

"I see, they haven't changed…but when someone cries for help they are eager to be there," Talia stated. "I don't know what to think of them due to all of we seen. They are not truly an enemy, just a factor that either will hinder us or help us."

"Athrun what do you think?" Dullindal asked and Athrun looked up for the first time. He was starting to wonder if he just wasn't a pawn in all of this…First the meeting with Mia as Lacus and now trying to get him to marry her. There was no way this was all just some coincidence by any means. Athrun stood up and threw the faith emblem onto his desk and walked out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Dullindal asked as he stood up from his seat.

"I am doing what I should of done," Athrun said simply. "Stayed by Cagalli's side. She has been fighting for something that all of us want to achieve and she is going about it a lot better than we have up in PLANT."

"You just can't leave, you'll be thought of as a traitor," Rey said simply.

"I don't care, Cagalli is more important to me than this." Athrun walked out, "for the first time I am able to see things clearly."

"Let him go," Dullindal said angrily. This was not how things were suppose to happen. He was suppose to stay and defend Mia but it looked to seem that it was something else. He was returning to the blonde girl, that he was never meant to have met. He was suppose to marry Lacus Clyne, like the way it was planned before. He threw something at the door but it would never truly reach Athrun.

"What are our orders," Arthur asked Talia. Talia looked at him confused. She was no longer able to see things as clearly as they once were.

"I think we'll just wait and see, EAF hasn't made any drastic moves…especially since some of our forces went to help the real Lacus Clyne," Talia said simply. "We just observe all of what is going on. That is all we can do for now."

"Understood!"

"Also, Shinn, Lunamaria, Rey," Talia called out to them. "I think it is time we left the Chairman to his duties with the council as we return to the Minerva."

"Yea Ma'am."

"Chairman, will you please excuse us," Talia saluted and left with her pilots and first officer.

Dullindal sat in silence as he watch them leave. He was angered that was for sure, how was something like this going to be fixed? Was fate really that intent on facing against him…where did he go wrong? Where did he not see the bigger picture? So many questions so few answers…what was he going to do now…EAF was on the verge of attack and now some of his forces are along side of the Real Lacus Clyne. Though the news of his Lacus being a fake had not reached all of the people of PLANT but it would surely be the end of him if it were found out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day on the Archangel….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cagalli!"

"NO I don't want to talk to him!" Cagalli shouted from behind her door. Athrun sighed in defeat…he had changed his clothes on the way over to the ship, but he had hoped she would be a little more open about him returning to her.

"Just open the door," Kira argued with his sister. After Athrun had arrived on the ship, Kira was the first one he spoke to. After explaining a lot of things to him, did he finally let Athrun go speak with Cagalli. However, at the moment in time…Cagalli was being rather difficult about the whole situation.

"No, tell that promise breaking idiot of a man to go marry his fake Lacus Clyne…"

"She is not going to let you in," Kira said in defeat. "Maybe we should just leave and wait till she comes out."

"Alright…" Athrun sighed, he had really hoped to talk with her. But it would appear that Cagalli's stubborn nature would win this round.

"She'll come around," Lacus said as she joined the boys. "She doesn't know what to think right now, especially after the visit with Lunamaria and Rey. What else is she suppose to think?"

"I guess you're right, it's just I want to talk to her but…" Athrun sighed when he felt something hit his head. He turned around to see a glaring Cagalli, she had thrown a pillow at him.

"So you're just going to give up and walk away like you always do," Cagalli said angrily and Athrun smiled as he hugged her. Cagalli of course wrestled with him a bit but he quickly pushed her back into her room and closed the door behind them.

"Do you think she'll listen?" Lacus asked with an arched eyebrow.

"More than likely no," Kira said simply as he walked with Lacus on his arm back towards the bridge.

Lacus laughed, "We can hope that peace talks between will go well."

"We can only hope…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the long delay, but here is chapter three. I hope that you all enjoyed it…However I would like to make a request. I've been trying to keep up with all of my stories and it's becoming a hassle. For this one I would like to request a co-author to help me at least with this one…

If there is anyone who would like to volunteer and of course receive credit for it…send me an e-mail and we'll get to talking or working…hehehehe, but thanks for those who have reviewed. I didn't really expect such a response.

See you all next time…


	4. Chapter Four

**Cagalli…**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny nor anything that is under their namesake. This is a story just purely for the imagination of what could be instead what was made. So enjoy the story…

A story set after GSD episode 28. I wondered what it could be like for Athrun and wrote something up, don't know if it'll stay like this or will I add more. Depends on the series…since they are starting to get on my nerves.

Warning: I've read up on some official spoilers, or at least so they say. There will be a few things in here that might happen if the spoilers are true. So if you don't want to get too spoiled don't read and if you don't mind, having a guess then go ahead and read. Probably at this point this is going to be a more AU story since it is not the true storyline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People say in a moment that life can change to something better or something worse. In one instant I was able to forgive the love of my life and begin to create a new world together. You are probably looking at this and wondering what I am talking about. It's alright, you'll see what I mean as I retell a few moments in my life that led me to begin writing this new speech for you….My child, let this letter be a testament that people can change….can create a world filled with wonder, but remember child…

The world is still filled with people, human beings, regardless the means of their birth. There will always be hate, bitterness, misery, sorrow, suffering and all of those negative things in the world. Sometimes it is in human nature to hold a grudge but it is also human nature to forgive and that is where I begin this story for you…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Four**

"What are you doing in here," Cagalli shouted at the blue hair coordinator standing in her room. She had her back turned towards him as she stared out the window, not really bothering to look at him. However she could see his reflection in the glass window that showed his expression that broke her heart. However she did not want to budge, she refused even though he was there to ask for forgiveness it would not be easily given.

"Cagalli, you have every right to be mad at me," Athrun began softly. "I know you heard about the wedding but I did not give my full consent to something like that. I mean why would I when I told you to wait for me."

"I don't care," Cagalli grunted out as she kept her stiff exterior and not bothering to show any motion in her body.

"Then let me prove to you," Athrun told her as he spun her around to see her surprised eyes. "Let's prove to the world that we belong together and this war is full of lies and not worth it. Let's show them a coordinator and a natural can live in harmony, that the leader of Orb truly believes in the idea of her country, and that the son of the once proud Chairman Patrick Zala can find forgiveness in the eyes of the world."

Cagalli just stared at him as Athrun continued to speak, "Let's show them that Yuna was wrong, that everything we fought for in the first war was right. That we truly fought for peace, that we truly believe that coordinators and naturals are no different, that we can bear a child. And that we can live in a world filled with true happiness….that nothing else matters but you and me. You, this courageous leader of Orb, more beautiful than any other woman I have seen…she holds this natural beauty that even a genetically enhanced coordinator could ever possess.

"That she is the one that holds my beating heart in her hands, that controls my sun to rising every morning with her smile and the golden hue in her eyes. That I could live with her angry at me, but I could not live knowing that she hated me or could never forgive me for my stupidity. That she is one of the true leaders that will help shape this world into something greater than any one of those damn lost fools that think they can.

"You see, Cagalli Yula Athha believes in her heart and doubts she is a good leader, which makes her the best. She thinks of the people before her ability in being a leader…That is just one of the many things that drew me to her…She is an amazing individual that can bring truth in a soul that wanted to end his life after his father's death. Into a soul that wanted to find a way to prove to the world though he was Patrick Zala's son, but he did not share his deep grief loss of a loved one but wanted to rise above it…"

"Athrun," Cagalli whispered as she looked into his eyes. How could she not forgive him? He was saying words that she had longed to hear of his love and words she wish she could hear from other politicians. How could he doubt himself when he was a good leader in his heart and such a wonderful soul, how could he doubt? Then it hit her, he had said it…she was his line to life, but why? She could not understand but like she was his, he was hers.

"Cagalli I might have never been able to say this when we were in Orb for two years, but I…" Athrun paused as he caressed her face. "I love you, you changed me when you first screamed when you thought I was going to take your life and found out you were actually a girl."

Cagalli smirked, "I thought you were a girl, you were kind of too pretty to be a boy."

Athrun chuckled, "Let's go to PLANT and get married. I mean today, I bet we could find you a simple gown and I can find something suitable to be married to the princess of Orb. I love you and that's all that matters to me. I don't care if it is televised; I want to show the world that I love you and only you. That I don't belong to any military or state or anything, I only belong to you."

Cagalli smirked, "You never truly proposed to me properly and I never really accepted."

Athrun the pulled Cagalli with him out of the room, Kira and Lacus stood there waiting as Athrun shouted for him to follow him. Cagalli was stunned as the whole crew watched in curious nature at what was going on. Athrun had made it to the bridge to surprise many people that were standing there. Athrun just smirked as Kira and Lacus quickly followed in after them.

"I want to make an announcement, Miriallia can you make an universal channel," Athrun asked and Miriallia nodded. Athrun then noticed Dearka and Yzak giving him looks but Athrun shrugged it off.

Athrun's face was being projected all over PLANT and down on Earth and any other vessels out in space, Athrun then turned to look over at Cagalli. Cagalli looked stunned as did the rest of the world as they watched in curiosity on what was going on.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, head representative of Orb, the beautiful princess not only of the strong nation of Orb, but the key to my very existence," Athrun knelt and Cagalli blushed as she realized that everyone that could see this or hear this was watching. She didn't know what to do as Athrun continued, "would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, this humble coordinator asks that I can take your hand in marriage…."

Cagalli was speechless, he had proposed and literally in front of everyone. Then after moments of silence the bridge began to chant, "Say Yes!" "Say YES!" "Say YES!"

Cagalli looked around the bridge and didn't know what to say, but then Miriallia began receiving messages from different parts of the ship saying the same thing. Miriallia was reading off which crew member was encouraging her to accept and accept it in front of the whole world. Then she began receiving transmissions after what seemed just like a few moments but at least ten minutes of chanting was taking place, certain places in PLANT were encouraging her to say YES and places in Orb sending messages up to the ship.

"Cagalli, I think you better answer quickly," Miriallia shouted with a huge smile as her friend looked completely dumbfounded.

"Cagalli…" Athrun's voice knocked Cagalli out of her trance and she smiled. Cagalli softly answered, "Yes…"

The crew on the ship became utterly quiet, but silence filled space and earth as they waited to hear the answer. They all saw her lips move but no one really heard the answer, they sat or stood there waiting what the Princess of Orb had said. She was always good at making bold statements why now she was silent.

"YES!" Cagalli shouted as Athrun shot up to plant a kiss on her lips. The bridge crew shouted in glee and utter joy. They began hugging each other in excitement, it would be the first BIG engagement between a coordinator and natural, and both were huge figures in the world. Athrun Zala the hero of ZAFT and son of Patrick Zala and there was the princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha…the head representative of Orb, the daughter of Lord Uzumi Nara Athha.

However there was cheers in Orb that could not be heard, they were excited that their princess was going to make a huge statement in history. They watched in joy and some ladies in tears, that a man would propose to a woman in front of the whole world. The nation of Orb also were overjoyed, they had heard a rumor during the first war that their Princess was in love with a Coordinator but this was the first sign of who he was.

They knew he was the son of Patrick Zala but knew that who your parents were and their past mistakes were not to be carried over to their children. They all shouted in excitement as they looked up to the screens, of course there were a few upset members of the council but…they could not protest with the citizens' excitement. They were more filled with joy at this union then they were of Yunna and Cagalli. It was truly an occasion that is now confusing those up in Space and pointing their guns at one another.

There were those excited in the EAF and PLANTs but there were many that were confused. What would come out of this? This union between a Coordinator and natural, not only that a woman that stood for a neutral nation and once a boy that stood on the side of PLANTs but then moved to the side of the woman that he "enemy" no longer made sense.

Would this union bring peace or bring more bloodshed to the battlefield? No one knew as the couple quickly faded away from the screen saying that they were to be wed that day. PLANT called a seize fire at the uncertainty of what to say, they knew that the couple were rushing there to be married. Dullindal had called it, he had been defeated…

Athrun was to be married to Lacus but it seemed that fate had chose Cagalli to be the one he was destined to be with. He was also asked "nicely" to call the seize fire by the military staff that was under Yzak's command. Yzak would be escorting the couple to a chapel near by but not with the risk of media from Earth rushing up and the ones in PLANT to cover the event.

The couple knew their union would be a huge deal, but little did they know they had voted in the council for Athrun to now be the chairman of PLANT even though he was to marry the leader of Orb, it would bring a treaty for them. They didn't know what the EAF were going to do but they would be some officials present along with those from Orb. The wedding would be far from little, it would be such a huge occasion that would cause one or two things….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was crazy to see how things changed so quickly. How minds suddenly that were closed were opened, granted some were still closed off and just wanted to see if we were really going to get married for love or for show. Damn idiots I tell you, but your father not really wanting to accept his new position but figured for the time being he would.

You see he was requested to make several speeches and quickly do some damage control with the fake Lacus, who by the why was Mia or Meer, whatever her first name was…Campbell. She was more or less forgiven by the people but also given a musical career to help the people of PLANT but asked to change her hair color in the least so that the people would know the difference. The wedding we had hoped for in the same day would not come, the debates did however.

I hate does damn politicians that think they can run their country but leave the people out of their decisions. Many of them, much like I was and you, were born into this world of politics. Sometimes we are asked to take the place of our parents, I was just handed the position since I was my father's daughter. You will I hope have the option to take the place of my job but that is something much later down the road.

Anyway, back to the storyline…Your father was pushed to do many things. It was hard to reach an agreement between the EAF and PLANTS, neither side wanted to back down. You father just wanted a solution and not many more problems. Granted I stayed by his side, Orb was not asked to play a huge role in the treaty process since we already were a neutral country.

Your father had a lot of pressure on him, and of course during all of those meetings, his engagement to me was an issue. However he always had a comment, and one time he brought me into the meeting. That caused such a stir but he announced that our engagement should be an example.

That coordinators and naturals can meet agreements. That it doesn't matter on how long it takes, we all want the same thing. We want a world without war, but we are humans. We tend to fight and other things, but doesn't mean for at least ninety-eight percent of the time we can't have peace. Then those idiots said they would sign a treaty only when your father and I got married.

Of course I made a smart ass comment, "We could have gotten married earlier if you old dumb ass men could stop fighting like little girls."

Your father was in such a shock that his fiancé would actually say something like that in public, and in front of those men. Well, maybe if I can recreate that face expression for you I will…anyway….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lacus, I can't…I can't do this…" Cagalli said in huffs of air. She was being dressed into her wedding gown. Lacus just smiled, it had been a year since Athrun was asked to become the chairman of PLANT and now he could finally push that responsibility on Yzak, which was quite funny. They had a huge ceremony for it and the hot headed Yzak Joule was now the chairman of PLANT.

"You've been waiting to finally get married Cagalli," Lacus reminded the blonde.

"Yeah, but now this is more like a way for the EAF and PLANT to sign that damn blasted treaty," Cagalli said in a huff.

"Cagalli, you are finally marrying the man you love and that stupid treaty should not matter to you," Lacus motioned for the other women to leave. "Besides you get to have the ceremony on the very island you and Athrun first met."

"It was his idea," Cagalli pouted.

"Actually you told him you wanted to get married in a special spot," Lacus pointed out as she placed the veil on Cagalli's head. "He just remembered where the island was, lets just hope it doesn't rain."

"Don't even joke," Cagalli once again pouted as she looked in the mirror.

Lacus laughed as she let the front part of the veil to cover Cagalli's face. "Now princess, I think it is time to meet your knight. I know he isn't very patient, especially after having to wait a year before finally taming his wild princess."

"Oh shut up," Cagalli playfully pushed her friend. "I can't wait till you and Kira finally get married; I mean you two don't even show public affection."

"Well, Kira and I are more patient about our feelings," Lacus said with a wink. "You and Athrun have been wanting to get married for a year, and now the time has come." Lacus stood at her position at the opening of the tent as the music began playing. "You look beautiful and if Athrun doesn't fall over in shock, I'll make sure to push him down."

Cagalli snorted as Lacus began walking out, she took in a deep breath. Cagalli then took her first step out of the tent and the crowd stood up and cameras almost forgot to begin flashing. Sure she wore an alright dress on her first attempt at a rotten wedding, but this time….this time she truly looked the part of the beautiful blushing bride.

She was dressed in a beautiful form fitted silk gown. It hugged her body and flowed from her hips to make you wonder if the rest of her body looked as great. It was a simple yet elegant dress; it left her shoulders bare except for two small spaghetti strings that clung over her shoulders. She was glowing in the setting sun, she had let her hair grow out just a little more to put in soft curls. As a crown of white roses held it to the back and the veil just added a soft look to the usually rough princess. As she took a few more steps the cameras began flashing at the sight of the princess walking down the isle, to where Lacus already stood at her place and Kira was on the left of Athrun.

Athrun stood there looking like a regal prince. They convinced him to dress the part of royal knight, and he looked every bit regal. It took Cagalli's breath away that he could even dare to look even more handsome then he already was before, and the same went for Athrun. He was totally taken back by the sheer beauty of Cagalli. She was dressed to make any man fall in love with her, but she was his and he was hers.

Cagalli finally made her spot next to Athrun as both of them turned to look at the minister. It was none other than Reverend Malchio, Lacus gently touched his arm signaling that it was time. He just held a huge smile…"Friends, family, and honors guests…we are all gathered for such a glorious occasion. We are here on the very spot that this couple first met…that brought them back here for a happier occasion…I know there is no one to speak against this union so I will begin the ceremony.

"Athrun Zala, son of Patrick and Lenore Zala, former solider of ZAFT and once proud chairman of the PLANTs, do you come before everyone that is here attending this ceremony and to Father above, here to fully take responsibility of becoming a husband?"

Athrun looked over at Cagalli as she stared back up at him, "I, Athrun Zala, do."

"Cagalli Yula Athha, daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha, leader of Orb, do you come before everyone that is here attending this ceremony and to the Father above, here to fully take responsibility of becoming a wife?"

"I, Cagalli Yula Athha do," Cagalli said proudly as Athrun beamed down at her.

"You have all bared witness to the beginnings of a union that will not be broken, and now we shall begin with the vows. The couple has wished me to recite their own versions, so I begin now with Athrun…" Athrun turned to look at Cagalli with love in his eyes. "Athrun, you met this woman here on this very beach though at first as enemies that would turn out to be a meeting of destiny. You shared the battlefield together and even later a home in Orb. You once again served ZAFT in hopes to help end the war and returning to your first homeland, but destiny would swing you back to the very woman you were destined to meet.

"Athrun Zala, do you take this woman…to love, honor, cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," Athrun said warmly and Malchio handed him a ring that he slide onto Cagalli's left wedding finger next to the very ring he had given her a year ago.

"Cagalli, you met this man here on this very beach…you and him, enemies but yet at the end you were able to become close. You have shared tears, laughter, and love through the short years of knowing each other. You the leader of Orb was asked to marry a man who you did not love in order to protect your country in the absence of Athrun, your twin rescued you from a mistake and destiny led you back to this very man before you. You have shared the ideas of many people around the world and in PLANT, which would now bring the answer to the very question…could coordinators and Naturals live in peace?

"Today you stand before the world in true testament that it is possible. So Cagalli Yula Athha, do you take this man… to love, honor, cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," Cagalli placed the ring Athrun had on his right ring finger to his left. The two held onto each other's hand and their gaze.

"Then I have the very honor of announcing to the world not only our first public marriage of a coordinator and natural, the two head leaders of Orb, but that you are both now Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride!" Athrun lifted the veil and kissed Cagalli fully on her lips. The crowd cheered at the blessed union but also the treaty was singed off on the side. Yzak Joule signing his part of PLANTs agreement and the last Leader on Earth left to sign, did as well. The media was taking pictures of both but more were focused on the kissing couple.

Athrun took Cagalli's hand as they ran down the isle as rice was being thrown over the couple. Cagalli threw the bouquet in her hand over her head. It landed into one of the girls from Minerva and they cheered for the lucky girl. However it was actually in Shin's hands and the boy blushed. The girls then laughed but it didn't phase the couple.

Athrun and Cagalli quickly reached his Infinite Justice, it was given to him and Kira had a new Strike Freedom…both gifts to the two main heroes of the war. The two were swept off, but Cagalli tossed her veil to the sand as Athrun lifted up his princess in his arms to the cockpit of the Gundam.

Kira wrapped an arm around Lacus as they watched the fleeing couple. It was a wonderful scene, not only was there a wedding that was just celebrated but a signing of a treaty that would at least hold some truth of peace. Kira was happy for his twin and best friend, who would have thought? His best friend marrying his long lost twin and he was planning to marry his best friend's ex fiancé?

Life had its way in turning out strangely but it worked out in the end. It was amazing as they watched a miracle happen before them, Athrun Zala was now also head representative of Orb along side of Cagalli. He would actually be the first coordinator on the council but he was also married into it, but he chose to marry Cagalli regardless of what it might ask of him. He loved her and nothing else mattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's pretty much it, it's been two years since your father and I got married. He has been amazing person in my life and when I didn't feel like fighting for the beliefs of this country he stood up for me. He's a wonderful man; I think you will be proud to call him father. I know I will be, to call him your father I mean. I am proud that he is my husband every day, granted our marriage meant the signing of a treaty.

But there have still been conflicts around the world and in PLANTs. There are many still even today that refuse to agree with the ideas of Orb, but there are more people that are agreeing with what we do believe. It's wonderful to know there are people who agree with you or at least respect the ideas to try them. So what can I say….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know it's not good for the baby if you stay up this late," Cagalli turned around and saw Athrun leaning against the door frame.

"I was just writing something," Cagalli said with such an innocent voice that made Athrun chuckle.

"I don't want the baby to be picking up any of your bad habits before _they_ are born," Athrun said with a huge smile.

"What do you mean they?" Cagalli arched her eyebrow, "I don't recall you being _that good."_

Athrun pretended as if he was shot in the chest, "You wound me with your words." Cagalli threw a pillow at him and he laughed. "The doctor called to say you should be resting more since he found out you are carrying twins."

Cagalli moaned, "No wonder I've been eating more than twice I usually eat. Oh well, have to make sure I drive you more insane."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Athrun said as he sat down next to his wife.

"Just have to make sure they are just like me," Cagalli said with a huge smile as she placed a small kiss on his lips. "Now help me up so I can go to bed."

"I love you," Athrun told her softly as he helped her to her feet.

"I know," Cagalli hugged her husband and he returned the embrace. "How are the meetings?"

"They are ok, just not the same without you getting mad, or cursing at the other old men, or breaking something, or…"

"I get the picture," Cagalli began walking to their shared bedroom. "Oh, by the way…"

"What," Athrun looked at her lovingly.

"I love you too…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well what do you think? I was listening to Lifehouse and was able to write this final chapter for this short story. I hope that all of you enjoyed it. Again thank you for all of your reviews and I hope to receive them again for this final installment I had placed for you reading pleasure.

If of course you have any ideas of what kind of stories you would like see from me next, please let me know. I am open to suggestions of what I can write to help expand my creativity. Thank you once again for supporting one of my gundam seed stories, I will see you all next story!


End file.
